One Cosmopolitan Too Many
by SnarkySusan
Summary: A long shift, one cosmopolitan too many. One whole night, and what happens after.
1. One Cosmopolitan Too Many

TITLE: One Cosmopolitan Too Many

PAIRING: Susan/Elizabeth

RATING: M

SUMMARY: A long shift, one cosmopolitan too many. One whole night.

I really had no idea what has gotten into me that day.

It was a weak moment, I was in my home, fresh from a long shift, with the woman I love, or attracted to...or at least thought I was in love with.

What I mean is, there she was sitting on my couch, chugging one glass after another glass, and yet another of my signature Cosmopolitan, airing up countless sorrows like her failed dates and depressed psychiatrists who walk in the cold pouring rain. I really do not know what gravitated me to her. Maybe it was that certain connection we shared with a certain person, or how she was able to make me feel at ease with myself - how talking to her makes me feel comfortable. Safe.

Or probably it's that something. I don't know what they call it. Was it chemistry? I had no idea.

She had one too many Cosmopolitans that day. Well, so did I. Or else I wouldn't have done what I did to her that day. Or perhaps, I'm glad I did.

It all started when we talked about Mark. The first time in quite a while I opened him up to anyone. She was the first person I can think of who I can share his known quirks with, since, you know, she's his best friend and all, and knows almost everything about him. Perhaps even more than I have known him myself as his wife.

I then moved slightly closer to her. She sensed the change in proximity between the two of us, and to my surprise, she moved closer, not further from me. And it was at that point I did the unthinkable: I gave her a kiss! She was shocked at the sudden contact, from the look in her eyes. But eventually she gave in and returned the favour.

One thing led to another, and there we were on my bedroom, stripped to our underwear. Neither of us weren't really expecting to come at this point. No toys, no frills, not even protection. As if we're going to get pregnant from this kind of sex. But that's not the point.

The point is that we were on my bedroom, having yet another series of kisses, ranging from soft and tender, to ravenous and animalistic. Our Cosmopolitan-scented breaths mingled with each other, and the smell of jasmine-scented candles and fresh antiseptic filled the air.

I could no longer contain myself. I wanted to feel her, touch her, anything just to keep her there with me. I wanted to _have_ her.

During one of our more passionate kisses, I removed her bra that caged her top, caressing those curves I have so longed to touch. She did the same with me, perhaps even a bit more passionately, kissing me all the while.

Soon enough, we were in our birthday suits, flushed from drunkenness and arousal. I laid her down on her back, went on top of her, and left a trail of kisses from her soft, plump lips, down her neck, chest, stomach, and ended just above her throbbing arousal.

She was already gasping for breath. "I want you, Liz.", she mouthed in that deep, sultry, husky tone. "I've always wanted you."

I plunged two of my fingers on to her warmth. She really was telling the truth. She was ready. More than ready, in fact. I plunged even deeper down, the out, then down even deeper than before. Her moans got louder and louder at each thrust of my fingers, her walls convulsing in time with the beat.

With my other hand, I rubbed her clit in a circular motion in time with the rhythm of my fingers. The combination sent her close to the edge, but she wasn't really there yet.

"Just let go, Susan.", I whispered to her. "Let it all out."

And with those she did let it all out. With my last thrust, she arched her back, screaming my name in climax. I could still feel her nub throb hotly to touch, surprised at how I managed to please a woman like that.

How I wish that could last, but it ended as soon as it started. I felt sad that it had to end, until a few minutes later, despite being tired from her release, she asked me. "Your turn?"

And it was my turn to be surprised.


	2. Returning the Favor

To be quite honest, I really was surprised with her question. I thought I will just do my thing, keep her satisfied, and that's it. All done. All things said, however, I'm really glad she asked.

I husked a resounding YES to her question, and right then and there, Susan suddenly leapt at me and attacked my lips for the nth time now. It was still a bit sore from the first round, but Susan had this way of kissing such that she takes away any pain and makes it feel, amazing.

It's different feeling another set of female lips against my own. Men tend to be rough, scruffy, with a hint of fresh soap and aftershave emanating from their bodies. Peter, Mark, all those other men I've dated. The very same thing, all of them.

Susan, however, was another story.

Kissing her is like having a warm blanket covering my mouth - warm, soft, and the same time really firm and really tender. Our breasts meshed together at the point of contact, the rubbing making my peaks harder than ever.

We held each other close for a while, trying to get the warmth of each other's embrace to last. That's the other difference between men and women. A man is all angles and hard lines. Susan was soft, someone you can sink your teeth into without feeling the hardness of bones.

It was my turn to be laid on the bed, receiving whatever I gave to that other woman in the bedroom.

She laid herself right beside me, giving that warm smile I've always loved and whispered something in my ear. I couldn't remember clearly what it was, but whatever it was, it really made me shiver all over, even through the overall warmth of the room.

Goosebumps started appearing all over me, my core starting to warm up and pool underneath. My heart started to pound out of my chest from a mix of nervousness and utter joy. She then looked at me with those bright green eyes, and softly told me, "Don't worry. You'll be just fine."

She then told me to sit up, and I did as I was told. I saw Susan grabbed a small bottle from the bedside table and squeezed a small amount of liquid from it. She went behind me and started rubbing and massaging my back and shoulders. I could feel the pain and tension from my shift escaping, until all I could feel was Susan's hands against my aching muscles.

"You liked that, Liz?", whispered Susan in that tone again. "I know you do."

Her hands then went down to the area below my breasts, deliberately avoiding the obvious pleasure points above and below. The torture was almost unbearable for me to take.

"Do you really love to torture me?", I asked her.

"Liz, this is the only area in my life where I can take it slow.", snarked Susan. "So quit talking and just let me do my thing."

Again, I did what I was told. Susan's hands roamed all over my body, leaving soft, fluttering kisses on her trail. Eventually, she reached the inner part of my thighs. Somehow every time she touches there, it sends a jolt of electricity right through me like being struck by lightning under a tree, only much more pleasurable than that.

Susan then turned me such that I was lying on my back. My legs automatically spread themselves apart, waiting for that move.

But she wasn't quite done yet. She went on top of me and gave me yet another kiss. That very same jolt of electricity returned once more once our bodies made contact. I could feel her nipples harden against my own, the motion making my already hot core reach close to its boiling point.

A few seconds later, she moved back. I then felt her finger rub my swollen nub, that feeling of ticklish pressure and pleasure devour my senses even further. I let out a low moan, a moan that tells her, "Please. Just give it to me. I can't take it anymore."

And so she did. She plunged two fingers into my hot, wet canal inch by inch. It's obvious that she wanted to take it slow and painfully torturous. With her other hand, she rubbed my clitoris in that very same manner.

Moments later, she started to speed up her motions, and that tension that built up started to unravel itself. I locked my sea-green eyes with her own, and started to caress my breasts - teasing my nipples and presenting them to her. I was getting close. Painfully close.

Then suddenly, she prodded her fingers to that sweet spot. Over and over again, she prodded it. I started to lose control - I bucked my hips to her and arched my back up the bed, not knowing what I was uttering in that release. I wish I could bottle up that brief moment. But alas, it had to end, like all good things.

All we could do after was lie down and bask in each other's presence. The smell of sweat, perfume, and massage oil mixed together in the air, and all that was left were our sweat-covered bodies and tangled up sheets. Neither of us can barely walk, so all we did was cuddle each other and eventually reach a peaceful slumber. All was well that very night.


End file.
